As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often include printed circuit boards and/or electronic cards which may expand and/or enhance the capabilities of the information handling system. Printed circuit boards and/or electronic cards included in an information handling system typically include an edge connector placed along a side of the card for insertion into a corresponding mating connector slot to establish electrical coupling. The card may include a plurality of electronic components including integrated circuit chips operable to perform at least one predefined function. When the card is properly inserted in the slot-type connector, electrical pads mounted on the edge connector of the card may establish an electrical contact with receiving elements mounted within the connector slot. The frictional engagement between the edge connector and the receiving elements in the connector slot may also hold the card in place. Maintaining a proper connection between the card and the slot connector is desirable for a proper operation of the information handling system. In some cases, for added safety, the card and/or the connector may also include an additional mechanical arm or extension for card retention. In some cases, a separate card retention device may be provided to secure the card to the connector. The additional mechanical connection may be made with a screw or other fastening device, and is intended to assist in holding the card in a properly connected position in the respective connector slot.
Cards have traditionally been secured to the connectors by using screws, latches and/or clips. However, the use of fasteners such as screws for card retention generally creates additional component costs and also adds to the overall cost of manufacture and assembly of the information handling system. Some clips used for card retention may require access to an underside surface of the connector for proper mounting. Other approaches include a retention device to engage a feature of the slot connector, but such approaches often require some sort of actuator or lever to disengage the retention device from the slot connector feature.
Recently, some cards such as graphics/video card have an increased component count for performing advanced graphics, thereby becoming heavier and larger. The graphics cards may be available in multiple form factors and often occupy two connector slots instead of one. Thus, traditional card retention techniques may be inadequate and/or may become costly to maintain security of the electrical coupling between the card and the connector included in an information handling system, especially while the information handling system is being physically moved.